


to be young

by leov66



Series: your heart's a mess [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Texting, its a part of a bigger au, summary: yuri thinking about his life and his bf thats basically it, theyre loving bfs thank u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: During the twenty years of his life, Yuri Plisetsky had done many things he regrets and Otabek Altin was there for him to remind him of every single one. He probably kept a list of them, just to be sure he had the right one to bring up whenever he needed something, that smug asshole.





	to be young

whatsapp 1:18 am

epic sax guy: Okay but do you remember that time you wanted to be edgy and smoked 1 (one) entire cigarette?

 

During the twenty years of his life, Yuri Plisetsky had done many things he regrets and Otabek Altin was there for him to remind him of every single one. He probably kept a list of them, just to be sure he had the right one to bring up whenever he needed something, that smug asshole.

 

Gay?: shut the fuck up

Gay?: i was young and therefore had the right to act stupid

epic sax guy: You literally smoked the whole thing and proceeded to throw up your dinner on the pavement

Gay?: yeah thats nice but you did stupid things too

epic sax guy: I don't think so. Receipts?

Gay?: i fucking hate you. also youre not getting that jacket back. its Decided now because i deserve it more

 

The truth was that he just loved how warm it was and how it still smelled of Otabek despite being in his flat for a almost two weeks but it wasn't like he was suddenly going to admit he did, in fact, have emotions.

 

epic sax guy: Whatever, it's old anyway. Do you want me to buy a matching one for your Instagram to be all #powercouple or will you let me live?

Gay?: i am......Offended......

Gay?: you know me so well....................

epic sax guy: It comes with practice, I guess.

Gay?: but like

Gay?: please do this

 

He could literally feel his boyfriend chuckle in his own bed, probably not even covered with a blanket (it never failed to amaze him how warm he always was. He did feel blessed for that as his hands, well, his entire body was always cold) and only wearing a t-shirt, his underwear and maybe socks.

 

Gay?: what are you wearing;) because if youre wearing socks to bed im breaking up with you.

epic sax guy: It's getting late, goodnight.

Gay?: this is nOT an answer beka

Gay?: I SWEAR THIS IS A CRIME AGAINST GOD AND ALSO ME

epic sax guy: Sleep well, kitten

Gay?: asshole

 

He plugged in his phone, took off his glasses and lay on his back, eyes fixed on his ceiling. His thoughts were all over the place and his entire body felt sore and cold. Music was still softly playing in the background. Falling asleep after talking to Otabek had become such a routine that he found it quite hard to even doze off when the other was away. He had become dependant on him yet it didn't disturb him that much. A few years ago their relationship was complicated to say at best but as they both grew older, they worked out their differences and ended up having a nice friendship-accidentally-turned-romantic-relationship. He'd never been good with labels before but it did feel nice to present 'his boyfriend, Otabek' to, well, everybody. The whole '"accidentally" borrowing every single hoodie and t-shirt and jacket and probably underwear' thing was a big plus, too. And their pets got along just right. He felt happy with how it all was going.

 

2:03 am

Gay?: youre so good for me i love u

Gay?: but like i really do

Gay?: im sleepy but its true

Gay?: shit youre probably sleeping

Gay?: ok whatever

Gay?: gn i got practice at 8

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask me anything about the series!! im also searching for a beta for my bigger fic and if youre interested, talk to me on my tumblr, im @bikiforov
> 
> anyways, have a great day/evening!


End file.
